A New Day
by Aretsu Hiwatari
Summary: Yay! Something new for the new year! Finally! Anyway here's something about two OC's Jesse and Aretsu and about their new life! This is yaoi! PLEASE if you don't like don't read! Thanks! R&R please!


Happy New Year! God I'm skipping on what I really should be doing. King of Procrastination right here! XD. Anyway, for those of you who know my work should hopefully know my friend's work, EgoCentric. She's doing a story called 'Falling Snow' and it's a Beyblade story concerning our OC's Jesse and Aretsu. If any of you guys are fans of that then you should know that she made another story concerning them. It's a One-Shot called 'Bad Little Kitty'. It's completely Yaoirific LOL. After reading that I decided to make this little One-Shot concerning our characters as well. It's a couple of years after the birth of their daughter Yuki. Let's see if these two are used to parenthood yet. Please tell me how I did in reviews please! I'll try to write faster!

I don't own Beyblade, I wish cause I would hug Kai all day! LOL and Aretsu and Jesse would be real. The only ones that belong to me are Aretsu and Yuki. Jesse belongs to EgoCentric.

ENJOY!

R&R!

* * *

><p>It was early morning one day and the sun was shining through the bedroom window. The sun shone through revealing our newest and happily married couple, Aretsu and Jesse Murakami. Jesse's long dark hair stood out as it lay flat across the light colored sheets; the color of the sheets being a light blue. It was Yuki's turn to pick out the color of the week and Aretsu and Jesse knew that it was either gonna be blue or red. Aretsu was happy that their daughter wasn't into the color pink. Jesse dressed her in it occasionally but other than that the color pink never touched their house. Jesse is still trying to convince him to get a pink dress for her birthday. Jesse's honestly thinking about buying it himself soon.<p>

Jesse snuggled up against his husband, happily opening his eyes to the new day. He looked up at him and smiled at his peaceful face. A smile that was still foreign even to him.

Aretsu's face had this type of calmness to him that he hasn't seen before they managed to get rid of BIOVOLT and their fathers once and for all. He reached out and moved a strand of hair from his handsome face. Aretsu started to stir a little and Jesse chuckled before placing a kiss on his husband's lips.

Aretsu's eyes opened slightly to see the beautiful blue eyes he loved so dearly and he kissed back. When they broke apart Aretsu smiled.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey," Jesse replied stretching. "So what's on the agenda?" Jesse stared at Aretsu, knowing that his husband would always have something planned.

Aretsu rolled his eyes and held onto Jesse. "Well I'm thinking about making some breakfast and then see what's good with the weather so we can go out maybe have a picnic."

"A picnic?" Jesse blinked his eyes. "That sounds good. I'll go check for you." He was about to get up but Aretsu stopped him. "Aretsu?"

Aretsu smirked, his violet eyes darken. "You didn't hear what I wanted to do first."

Jesse's face had a faint color of red as he stared at Aretsu. "Really? What do you want to do first then?"

Aretsu smiled a small blush on his own cheeks. "I want to make love to my precious kitten first. Obviously," Aretsu rolled his eyes, as if his answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jesse rolled his own before hitting Aretsu slightly on the arm. "Idiot." He muttered in Russian.

Aretsu rolled his eyes again, "Da, no ya tvoĭ idiot. Pravo, lyubovʹ?" (1) Aretsu looked at Jesse with his trademark smile.

Jesse smiled and kissed him again. "Yes, Aretsu, you are."

"Good," Aretsu started to kiss back, his hand at Jesse's neck already sliding down to his shoulder to move the big shirt out of the way. Jesse had decided to wear one of Aretsu's shirts for the night, thinking they were more comfortable.

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

Aretsu and Jesse broke their kiss and smiled at each other before Aretsu got up and went to the door, wearing his trademark sweatpants (2). He opened the door and smiled at who he saw.

A small girl with long black hair and light violet eyes walked in the room. She immediately held her arms up and Aretsu picked her up. She held onto his neck as he closed the door and walked back to the bed. He sat down and kissed her hair, smiling at the slight purring. Aretsu looked at Jesse and Jesse smiled, taking Aretsu's hand and holding it in his own.

The small girl looked at the two men and smiled a smile that was almost exactly like Aretsu's. She raised her little hand and waved at Jesse when she turned to him.

"Morning, mommy."

Jesse blushed slightly, still not use to being called that. "Morning, Yuki."

She looked at Aretsu next, "Morning daddy."

Aretsu smiled, "Morning Princess."

Yuki smiled brighter.

Yuki Alexa Murakami was her full name; Aretsu decided on the middle name while Jesse was still sleeping after giving birth. She was a beautiful baby and even more beautiful as she grew up. Her hair matching Jesse's and her eyes matching Aretsu's, her skin a tone darker than Jesse's but lighter than Aretsu's. Her personality sweet and charming but knows when exactly to get serious and will have a breakdown if her standards weren't met and she was a pretty fast learner, her already knowing a bit of 5 languages. Them being Japanese, English, Russian, Chinese and Italian; which Aretsu is still trying to learn, even though not being able to speak all of them yet she certainly did know them. The new parents were only worried if Yuki was going to grow up with the anger that the two of them had while growing up, especially Jesse who now had some control over his other personality. So far though Yuki showed no signs of the anger any of them had. She pouted like Aretsu though and if she was really mad she'd run to her room like Jesse does but other than that she was a pretty normal girl . . . for someone of the age of 5 anyway.

"Mommy why do you have daddy's ribbon?" Yuki's small voice questioned as she pointed to the red ribbon on Jesse's wrist. "Daddy was wearing that yesterday."

Jesse and Aretsu blushed as they looked at each other. Last night after they put Yuki to bed Aretsu took his kitten to their room and made love to him, slowly and passionately. Aretsu tied his ribbon on Jesse's wrists since he loved to see his love tied up and helpless. As of right now Jesse had simply tied it around his right wrist and it looked harmless enough but it was embarrassing to think about the outcome of it with their daughter there.

"Mommy likes daddy's ribbon, Yuki." Jesse gave a simple answer to the 5 year old.

Aretsu sighed. It was times like this that he was glad Jesse was his. Aretsu looked at Yuki and ran his fingers through her soft hair. "Yeah, Yuki. Mommy wanted to wear it in his hair later but if you want to wear it instead daddy won't mind. You just have to ask mommy first." He looked at Jesse and winked at him. Jesse glared slightly, knowing that Aretsu enjoyed calling him mommy as much as Yuki did.

"Yay!" She looked at Jesse. "Can I mommy?"

Jesse smiled slightly at his precious angel. "Of course you can, Yuki. How about this? Daddy's gonna go ahead and check the weather and if it's good we're gonna go out on a picnic."

Yuki raised her arms up and jumped up and down on her father's lap. "Yay!"

Aretsu rolled his eyes and caught his daughter mid jump. "Okay you now settle down. How about you go and pick out something nice to wear and afterwards mommy can give you a bath?"

Yuki squirmed and giggled. "Hai!" She cried out.

"Huh? What was that I couldn't hear you!" He started tickling her. Yuki started to laugh.

Jesse rolled his eyes, snatching Yuki from his husband's grip.

"Thank you, mommy." Yuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh you shouldn't thank me!" He told her as he laid her on the bed and started to tickle her too, laughing and smiling with her.

Aretsu watched as Jesse started to play with her. Ever since they brought Yuki home with them Jesse always had her in his arms. She barely slept in her own crib and when she did he would be up if the baby monitor detected even the slightest of noise. Aretsu smiled as he watched Jesse lift Yuki off the bed and kept throwing her up and down. At this point both of their smiles looked identical as they laughed. Aretsu loved them both nothing was going to change that.

Jesse placed Yuki down and ran his fingers through her hair and his laughter calmed down. He kissed Yuki's cheek and placed her on the ground. "Okay now go do what daddy said. Go pick something out and then we can go take a bath."

Yuki nodded her head, excitedly. "Okay!" She ran out the room.

Aretsu smiled and lay on the bed, stretching. "Oh boy . . . wake me when you guys are done."

Jesse smirked. "Oh no you don't. You're gonna get up and make breakfast." Jesse kicked Aretsu and he rolled off the bed.

"Abusive!" Aretsu called out from the floor.

"Yeah you try convincing people that. Everyone knows you're an animal." Jesse rolled his eyes, standing up and walking to the door only to get bum rushed by Yuki. Jesse managed to step out of the way.

"I want this one!" She exclaimed holding up a cute red dress with white skulls and pink hearts on it. She also held up her black shorts and cute white panties to go under it.

Jesse looked at his husband, who was still on the floor and now watching t.v. "I so called it."

Aretsu looked at the outfit his daughter had. "Yuki you know you're gonna be playing around. Are you sure?"

Yuki nodded her head. If anything she was like Jesse when it came to decisions. Once her mind was made up there was no turning back.

Aretsu smiled. "Okay." He stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm gonna go make breakfast. What would you guys like?"

Yuki grinned and her violet eyes sparkled. "Waffles! With your homemade strawberry jam!"

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Both of you eat so unhealthy." He muttered.

Yuki and Aretsu laughed. Aretsu had remembered when he and Jesse talked about his eating habits. They haven't really changed even after all these years. Aretsu still liked his strawberries and chocolate and he was proud that his daughter inherited that love for strawberries. He smiled when Jesse kissed Yuki's cheek. Aretsu also realized that she inherited that need to make sure Jesse smiled no matter what. Aretsu sighed happily.

"No we don't. Strawberries are good for you. It's a fruit. Right, Yuki?" Aretsu lifted his daughter.

"Yep!"

Jesse rolled his eyes and took Yuki from him. "Not the amount you two eat." He started walking toward the bathroom. "We're gonna take a bath."

"What would you like me to make you?" Aretsu asked him. "And you shouldn't talk Mr. chocolate and oreos."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you know what I like." Jesse smiled as he looked at him.

"Bye daddy!" Yuki giggled as Jesse took her to their bathroom.

Aretsu rolled his eyes as he left the room and went down to the kitchen to fix them breakfast.

Upstairs where Yuki and Jesse were . . .

Jesse laughed as he tried to finish washing up his daughter. Yuki laughed and splashed him. Jesse wiped off the water that was on his face. "God this is worse than when you were two." He muttered.

She smiled and grabbed the soap, lathering it on her washcloth before leaning over to wash Jesse's chest. She had to stand a little to reach up over his shoulders. "Mommy? Why do you have a dragon on your back?"

Jesse instinctively placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly at his daughter, thankful that she would never have to go through the pain he went through. He opened his mouth but he couldn't speak. What could he possibly say to her?

"Because it represents my love for daddy." He said suddenly. "Dragons are strong and I wanted to show daddy that I can be strong like a dragon."

She smiled. "That's what daddy said!"

Jesse stared at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"I saw the wings on daddy's back and was scared because if you have wings then you can fly away. I didn't want daddy to fly away so I asked him not to." She sat back down in the tub and started washing herself. "Then daddy said that he'd never fly away forever but he might sometimes. I didn't really understand but then daddy said that the wings rep . . . pre . . . sent . . . ted . . ." Jesse smiled as she tried sounding out the word. "daddy's love for you."

Jesse stared. "Daddy said that?"

"Yeah! He said that the wings meant no matter what he'd always fly home to you." She looked at Jesse, smiling a smile that was identical to Aretsu's now.

Jesse couldn't help but tear up a bit as he hugged his other angel close to him. "I love you, Yuki. Both you and daddy are my angels."

Yuki smiled and snuggled up to him. "I love you too, mommy. We should hurry now cause daddy's probably done cooking!"

Jesse sighed. He could never deny Yuki as Aretsu's kid that was for sure.

When they both came downstairs, both were dressed and Aretsu was just finishing setting up the table. "About time you two. Hey angel," He picked up Yuki. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Yes!" Yuki exclaimed. "Mommy said you were his angel too!"

Aretsu smiled and looked at Jesse, who had a slight blush on his pale cheeks. "Well mommy's my big tough dragon so it's alright." Jesse rolled his eyes as he sat down at the table, the blush still evident on his face.

Aretsu placed Yuki in her chair and placed their food in front of them. "You guys go ahead and eat. I'm gonna go get dressed." He kissed Yuki's head and walked past Jesse as he went upstairs.

Jesse watched him go and ate a little. He then looked at Yuki. "Yuki? Why don't you eat in the Living room? I'm gonna check on Daddy." He said standing up.

"Okay!" Yuki smiled and stood up. She then took her little plate and went into the Living room, sitting by her little table and started watching cartoons.

Jesse smiled and brought her some juice and napkins. "Try not to make a mess."

"Okay mommy," Yuki continued to watch her shows.

Jesse smiled and went upstairs.

At the time Aretsu was looking at a picture of the three of them as he sat on the bed. He had a smile on his face and was slightly startled when he heard Jesse come in, followed by his sweet voice.

"Hey,"

Aretsu looked at him. "Oh hey. What's up?"

"Nothing." Jesse closed the door and leaned on it. "Looking at stuff I see."

Aretsu smiled, placing the picture down and walking over to him. "Yeah I was." He stood in front of Jesse and pulled him into his arms. "I don't know why but . . . it still feels like a dream. We're not targeted anymore . . . we're married . . . we have Yuki . . ." Aretsu smiled and stared into the beautiful deep blue eyes he fell in love with. "I have you in my arms." He chuckled. "I get to wake up to your beautiful face." He kissed his forehead. "Everything I've ever wanted is here in my possession. It just still feels like a dream."

Jesse had listened to him speak and he couldn't help but agree with him. Their fathers were gone, Boris and Voltaire weren't after them anymore, they got married and are together and now have a new addition to their family. Their little girl . . .

Jesse sighed and looked up at him. With a slight blush he leaned up and claimed Aretsu's lips. Aretsu was easily shocked but recovered just as quick as he kissed his young lover back.

The kiss was slow at first until Aretsu licked Jesse's lower lip, asking for entrance. Jesse opened his mouth and moaned into the kiss, loving how carefully and slowly Aretsu started exploring his mouth. Aretsu used his tongue to revisit every ridge and bump that was inside the other male's mouth. Aretsu gripped unto him tighter and broke the kiss to start planting small kisses along Jesse's neck. He bit it softly, causing a low groan to escape Jesse's lips. Aretsu smirked and continued tasting his neck. Jesse bit his lip and pulled Aretsu's hair, making him stop.

Aretsu stared at him, his eyes a deep purple and his breath coming out in short pants. "Baby don't stop me . . . I need you please."

Jesse's own eyes were a dark navy blue, almost black. His lips were kiss swollen, a blush ran across his cheeks and a slight bulge was forming in his white capris. To Aretsu he was a sight to behold. Jesse shook his head however. "Yuki is waiting downstairs. We can't leave her there."

"Then I'll get you off."

"Wait, wh-! Aretsu?"

Aretsu lifted Jesse into his arms and placed him on the edge of the bed. He then knelled in front of him and unfastened his pants. Jesse's member was then instantly swallowed by Aretsu's eager mouth.

"Are . . . tsu . . ." Jesse moaned out, his hand going to the long light blue locks and pulling.

Aretsu moaned as he started to bob his head up and down. He started slow and took him in deep in his mouth and then switch to dast and long strokes, licking the tip and dipping his tongue into the slit, which made Jesse cry out.

Aretsu smirked and continued his oral ministrations, not stopping for a second. Jesse's pants became quicker, his grip going on painful and at least with a strangled cry that sounded like his husband's name Jesse exploded inside Aretsu's mouth, who moaned and groaned as he drank him eagerly. Aretsu let him slip from his mouth and he stared at him, smiling. Jesse didn't know whether or not to scold him or hit him on the head. He decided for the latter.

"Ow! Abusive!" Aretsu smirked as he stood up and went to change. He took out some jeans and a regular shirt.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hated you?" Jesse asked as he started to fix himself and make himself looked presentable. He went to the mirror to fix his long dark hair.

Aretsu, who was currently brushing his own hair, smiled at him. "Yeah but that's not what the ring on your finger said."

Jesse could've easily took off the ring and walked out of the room, leaving Aretsu to complain and start pleading in his childish manner but Jesse just smiled and kissed Aretsu's cheek. "Are you okay? You haven't come yet." He was surprised that Aretsu hadn't complained about that.

Aretsu shrugged. "We have a 5 year old downstairs who's probably bored out of her mind and wondering what her parents are doing. You know me . . ." He looked at him as he tied another ribbon in his hair. "When I make love to you it will never be rushed. I'll take my time and continually show your body how much it is loved slowly, lovingly and maybe roughly. Depends on my mood." He smiled his kiddish smile and walked passed Jesse to go toward the door. "You coming love?"

Jesse glared at Aretsu, a dark blush staining his cheeks. He walked toward him and took his hand as they both walked downstairs. Yuki was sitting on the couch now, reading a book. She smiled when she heard both men come downstairs. Aretsu smiled and Jesse handed him his red ribbon so he could put it in his daughter's hair.

The journey to the park, the fun in between and the journey back was fun. Aretsu and Jesse even had fun on the swings. Yuki made some new friends and Jesse had managed to get Aretsu to go shopping with him next week. All in all the day was fun and eventful.

They walked back to the house, Aretsu carrying Yuki. She yawned, having had run around all day. Aretsu and Jesse held hands as they neared the house. They smiled softly at each other as Yuki purred softly, almost asleep

When they got in Jesse washed up and changed Yuki for bed and they both stood by her bed to wish her good night. She then asked, "Daddy? Can you tell me the story about how you and mommy met?"

Jesse and Aretsu smiled at each other and they both sat on the bed as Aretsu started. "Once upon a time . . ."

* * *

><p>1: In english what Aretsu said meant "Yeah, but I'm your idiot. Right Love?"<p>

2: Most of my guy characters I have sleep in just sweats. It's nice to imagine a hot guy character in nothing but sweats if I may say. XD


End file.
